futureteamfightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxanne The Raccoon
'' '' "What would you know of betrayal!" '' — Roxanne ''' Roxanne The Raccoon (ロクサーヌザ·ラクーン Rokusānu Za· Rakūn) is a Fan Based Character made by http://silverwolfgal1.deviantart.com/ Theme Song: 'The Devil Within' - Digital Daggers Background Story Roxanne's childhood was a isolated one. She was sent to an orphanage at a young age, when her parents 'died' from an accident, (It is unknown here that she was abused by her father). As a result, Roxanne went into a sate of depression and shock - spending several nights in her room crying; therefore suffering from insomnia. During her time at the orphanage, Roxanne felt imprisoned and alone, due to her lone nature and what with her quick temper and attitude. More years passed; Roxanne began to scheme an attempt to escape, after she was brutally beaten by the Headmistress. At midnight, she slipped past security and only just escaped; before setting off on her own. However along the way, she discovers that her parents never died in an accident, but had apparently abandoned her and it is later revealed that her father abused her from a young age, as well as her mother. Roxanne sunk into depression, as well as an extremely unstable mental state. Feeling betrayed, furious and vengeful - for Roxanne and her mother - shortly after her escape from the orphanage, she tracked her family's house, where she finally confronted her abusive father who was particularly drunk that night. Later on, her life reverted to dark ways; committing thefts, heists, in an attempt to discover her true ambitions. Her thefts became more and more frequent, which had an impact on her personality completely. Roxanne's heart hardened overtime, she became impulsive, untrustworthy and sly, as she finds that she can never trust anyone and so lives her life on her own and depends on only herself. How Roxanne became involved with Ratchet, Ash, Blaise and Thorn is unknown, though it was most likely due to her dark intentions. However, she is shown to have a vulnerable side of her and she is revealed to care about others on several occasions during the '''Fighters Tournament and her assignment with Maxus in Curse Of The Medallion, where Roxanne fears for his safety. There is also a dark secret Roxanne has kept to herself through the years that had traumatized and scarred her for life; which is only ever revealed to Maxus. First Appearance Roxanne made a first appearance in Sonic The Hedgehog: A New Dawn Arises - #Vol.1, where she is first seen in the shadows in the background, on one panel. She is later seen during a battle sequence between Luna, Ratchet and Rex, where ice spears are suddenly shot towards Luna and Roxanne reveals her full self to attack her afterwards. Roxanne is originally shown to be sassy, violent, selfish and harsh in the early volumes, resembling similar traits to that of Fiona Fox. Abilities Don't let her looks fool you, Roxanne is a very skillful fighter, mostly in close combat. Her swift movements and agility make her almost untouchable and completely unpredictable. She trained herself through her years at the orphange, when she isolated herself from the others. Roxanne has the ability to control ice, (which links to her cold hearted personality). For example, she is able to shoot ice shards and spears instantly at her opponents, long or close range. She can also produce ice spikes from the ground, which can trap her enemies, restrict their movement, block their path, or even in some cases - impale them. As revealed in the final fight of 'Curse Of The Medallion', she can also create ice scythes to use in sword combat. Lightning rays and sparks can be produced by Roxanne, which is one attack she uses often, as an attempt to scold her enemies or stun them, etc. She often uses this power as a quick attack in difficult situations, or if she is currently losing in a fight. Roxanne does not have a 'Super Form' like some other Mobians do, but she still has an unusual amount of strength in battle and is generally ruthless. Appearance Roxanne is a fairly slim, dark grey raccoon with three spikes of hair around her forehead which stops above her eyes. She wears a grey, short sleeved jacket over her long, black top with a light blue across her abdomen. She wears deep - aqua coloured trousers, and black converses for her shoes. Roxanne also wears a diamond shaped necklace which is a family heirloom, and a reminder of her birth mother. Weaknesses *Roxanne is very short tempered *She's cocky and competitive *She's afraid of getting attached to someone and letting her guard down *She is a sore-loser *Roxanne tends to act only on instinct *She has a tendacy to make enemies from her own allies *She can sometimes be vulnerable *She considers her PTSD a weakness to which she tries to ignore until her symptoms grow more frequent *She is seen to be uncomfortable around fire Personality Never let her looks fool you. Roxanne is a determined and very skilled fighter, which makes her a difficult opponent in battles. Somewhat prideful, she tends to hold grudges and has stubbornness issues. However, after being betrayed and forced to live in an orphanage, she reverted to dark ways; driving her to committing illegal acts such as robbery. She is also extremely intelligent, especially when it comes to technology. Roxanne is short tempered and likes to play the dominant role in her schemes. She is cunning, sly and is the most untrustworthy character you could ever come across. She has a particular reputation of making false alliances. In which she makes allies during her assignments, only to decieve them given the opportune moment. She is very flirtatious, which gives her an advantage in battles and in making alliances, an example would be when she formed an alliance with 'Ash the Hedgehog'. Mental Health Roxanne's mental state is particularly unstable as she had experienced child abuse and neglect at a very young age. She has experienced severe depression through the years and it is revealed in Curse Of The Medallion that she develops and suffers from PTSD. As a result to her dark secret, surviving the apocalypse - had lead to the extinction of humans - and enduring several battle encounters with the Fearsome Fighters, her first show of symptoms start to appear during the mission of retrieving and destroying the cursed medallion. Though Roxanne's disorder starts to become visible throughout the arc, it is oblivious to the others as the symptoms are acknowledged as side effects from her corruption. After Roxanne survives the exorcism and the medallion is destroyed, Maxus reveals he knows about her secret and her PTSD, to which he then embraces her and persuades her to seek medical help. Love Interests Ash The Hedgehog = http://futureteamfighters.wikia.com/wiki/Ash_The_Hedgehog Out of all her allies and superiors, she has known Ash the longest. Roxanne can be seen pining for him and never objects to having a conversation or spending time with him, even when he harshly dismisses her, not reciprocating her feelings. Although Roxanne is not one for any romantic interests, whilst working with him for Ratchet, she gradually grows fond of him overtime; due to him assisting her, saving her and acting as her mentor for a short period of time. She often teases and taunts him after witnessing a disagreement with Ash and Ratchet. During battles with the 'Fearsome Fighters', it is known that Ash and Roxanne always pair up with each other and protect each other. However, she notices Ash drifts away from their group as he becomes more involved with Rouge The Bat, and her feelings for him eventually dissipates, especially when Ash betrays them later on. Maxus Primus 'Maxus' The Hedgehog = Roxanne first met Maxus during the 'Fighters Tournament' when he was faced as her opponent in the Slum City. He defeated her after a heated fight, but she swore she would have her revenge on him, and at every chance she got, she tried to 'eliminate' him from the tournament. With only a few more opponents for Maxus to face before being crowned the winner, Roxanne questions her feelings towards him, and was in denial that she was developing romantic feelings for him. Though she was still spiteful in his presence, she showed she cared for him deeply; when Maxus and Roxanne battled against the Demon 'Esper'. During battle, the demon had caught her and sucked out her soul to which she was rescued by Maxus, who kissed her - reviving her. Afterwards, they parted ways as Roxanne fled in anger as there was no real prize to the tournament. In 'Curse Of The Medallion', taking place 5 months after the tournament, Roxanne is shown to be missing Maxus as she strategizes to steal a grail from a Museum. The two reunite as she is pursued by the law, and they have a fight when Roxanne refuses to return the goods she stole, despite Maxus' pleas. When the two of them are recruited by Commander Bridges to retrieve a deadly, cursed artifact, they grow even closer as their journey continues. Maxus is known to be the one person Roxanne can trust with her life and vulnerability, which she shows on numerous occasions; when she asks to spend the night with him after she has a traumatic nightmare, admitting her fears to him and also when Roxanne's dark secret is revealed to him. During the Epilogue - Several years into the future, it is seen that they have a single child, a daughter called 'Ruby'. "The Fighters Tournament" ARC Roxanne was assigned by Ratchet to take part in a fighting tournament, where the winner would receive the 'Fallen Star Relic', arranged by Madam Mystar. Before the tournament began, she attempted to steal the prize but she failed, however, she became determined to enter, along with her spiteful ally 'Blaise the Hyena'. Due to her combat and abilities, Roxanne had many victories, the prize practically in the palm of her hand until she faced her opponent 'Maxus Primus', a hedgehog in the competition who had triumphed in previous fights also. After being caught off guard, Roxanne was defeated, but her stubbornness and determination for the prize drove her to scheme Maxus' elimination from the rest of the tournament; forcing herself to make alliances along the way. No matter how many times she attempted, she failed to kill Maxus, causing her to question if the reason he was still alive, was because she had a soft spot for him. As the tournament came to an end, the final preparations were made for a closing ceremony to be held at Madam Mystar's castle. However, there was a final challenge the contestants had to undergo. Maxus was the first to enter as a result of having the most victories, but Roxanne managed to follow shortly after, stealing Zexal's (Maxus' best friend) sword; declaring "If there's anyone who's going in next it's me!" before jumping into the portal, joining Maxus. When Madam Mystar was revealed to be the Demon 'Esper', who Maxus recognized from a past encounter, the two fought side by side in The Dark Realm, struggling to protect each other. After Maxus revived Roxanne after a sinister attack, they combined their strength to defeat 'Esper' and opened a void, to which the Demon fell victim to. When the demon was defeated and Maxus and Roxanne returned to the others, she cursed that the Relic didn't exist before walking away in anger. Maxus called out to her, but she snapped at him, vowing that if they ever crossed paths again, she would kill him. However she then paused and smirked saying in a flirtatious manner 'Until then...' - implying that she had grown fond of him. > This Arc Can Be Read Here: http://kk-afterbrun.deviantart.com/gallery/46590540 < "Curse Of The Medallion" ARC: Follows on 5 months after the Fighting Tournament. In the first scene featuring Roxanne, she is seen to be lurking in the shadows of the streets, reverting back to her old ways of thefts and running from the law. However, her heist is interrupted by Maxus - who had previously been resting miles away - and the two bicker as Maxus tries to persuade her to return what she had stolen, stating that she was better than that. To this Roxanne hesitates, before snapping at him and fleeing as she hears police cars in the distance. Despite her harsh dismissal, Maxus pursues her and tries to reason with her. When Maxus manages to snatch her bag full of the stolen items, Roxanne swiftly pounces on him, kissing him passionately to which Maxus reciprocates, oblivious to her true intentions. The two eventually end up fighting, but it's hinted as playful, as the two tease and compliment each other. > This Arc Can Be Read Here: http://silverwolfgal1.deviantart.com/gallery/41951011 < Alliances/Teams - When in association with Ratchet, Roxanne works alongside: *Thorn The Hedgehog *Ash The Hedgehog *Blaise The Hyena *Captain De'Ath When Roxanne worked briefly with Sonic's Group: *Sonic The Hedgehog *Tails The Fox *Blaze The Cat *Rouge The Bat Boss Soundtracks/Themes - *"The Devil Within" - Digital Daggers Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-bq5VyHWEo *Roxanne Boss Fight (Fighters Tournament) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTtLPMy2SiM *Maxus Vs Possessed! Roxanne (Curse Of The Medallion) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVIQLGTVkws Voice Actor - English Voice Actor - Michelle Ruff Quotes -